chillfandomcom-20200216-history
Zay Escobar (Comic)
Zay Escobar is a webcomic strip series created by Mr.Zaya, BlurayOriginals, ZexalSlash, Legion and Apallo. It mainly revoles around a type of comic similar to the likes of Cyanide and Happiness, and is centered around the Escogang's shenanigans and escapades. News *12/6/13- Sorry guys, Zay is on hiatus and I'm working on a big comic! See you soon! ~ BlurayOriginals *12/8/13- Sooner or later, I'll begin working on the Mr.Kehler comic; don't expect it SOON. ~ Mr.Zaya *12/8/13- I made the first comic since November 22. ~ Mr.Zaya *1/13/14- First comic in ages. YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ~ BlurayOriginals *3/4/14- WHO WILL GET THE 50th COMIC!!!! ~ BlurayOriginals Characters Zay Escobar Main Article: ''Zay Escobar (Character) '''First Appearance: 1: Sonic Lost World Deadly Six Edition DX' One of the three main protagonists of the series. His name is derived from series creator Mr.Zaya's as well as Kid Escobar (Nas).Well feared after popping a cap in Mauii's face and getting off scott free, no one truly tries to mess with Zay whether it will be be in sheer respect or sheer fear. He has a tendency to have a bad temper at times. He has currently killed four characters off (Mauii, Terry, Keshuna, and Jaire in order). Shabba Clay First Appearance: 4: Z A Y E S C O B A R 2 0 1 3 One of the three main protagonists of the series. Described as the best friend who you hate for being cooler than you. Name derived from Shabba Ranks and Clay Matthews. Vic Shiggy First Appearance: 4: Z A Y E S C O B A R 2 0 1 3 The most grounded of the main trio (also considered the most goofy/wimpy). Whether he likes it or not he's normally dragged along for the ride, forced to join Zay and Shabba on their exploits. His name is derived from Vic Mignogna and Shigeru Miyamoto's. Initially, Vic was known as "Big ass Bluray". Nate Xander Nate Xander, so far, isn't particularly close to any member of the Escogang, and seems to be a tagalong of sorts. He doesn't really like any sport in particular, though, unlike some of the other kids. Also, he's rather cynical and quite snarky, being brutally honest at times, though is quite friendly and willing to join the Escogang on their various exploits. His name is derived from Nate River's and Mister Xander's. Crispy McChicken Crispy McChicken, whose real name is Jaire, is a comrade and fellow classmate of the group, Crispy is a sports fanatic, even more-so than Shabba and Zay. Ironically, unlike Vic, Crispy isn't always caught up in the shenanigans Shabba and Zay get into. he often wears a knicks jacket, as like Zay, his favorite basketball team is the New York Knicks. As of November 2013, Crispy is the only major character and thus the most prominent of the non-Escogang characters (however joins Escogang eventually). Lester "Nopac" Aros First Appearance: 12: The Comic That Got Rushed Lester, whose street name is Nopac, is a good friend of Zay, and is down with the group. Lester is a sport fanatic, like most, but isn't into football, or basketball, as much as he is boxing, or UFC. Lester is always in for screwing around with the gang. He often wears a light navy blue jacket, and a Tap-Out shirt under. He draws a red X with Sharpie on his hand, for some weird ass reason nobody will ever know, ok. His name is derived from whereever the fuck I got the idea from, as well as his "street name." being this user's nickname on chat, at times. COMING SOON: *Mauii *Terry *Keshuna *Holly *Polly *Yago *Arthur *Elena *Mac *Tori *Varinius Deaths All of the prominent characters died, with the exception of Holly and Shabba. Zay: 1 (Decapitated; debatable) Vic:1 (Shot and amputated by Jaire) Terry: 1 (Shot) Crispy: 1 (Impaled by Zay's horns; mortally wounded) Keshuna (Decapitated) Mauii (Shot) Escosodes 1: Sonic Lost World Deadly Six Edition DX First Uploaded: November 17, 2013 (Drawn by Mr.Zaya) The series premiere! It was inspired by when BlurayOriginals and Sonicstar3000 were arguing on which is better; getting the game first, or getting the complete game first? sega would do this ~ BlurayOriginals i can't believe my bf unintentionally started zay escobar legendary ~LegionDX 2: Mauii Gets Mutilated First Uploaded: November 17, 2013 (Drawn by Mr.Zaya) Alternatively known as "Zay Escobar vs. Mauii". Fun fact, originally it was only the first two panels of this comic until Boombomb decide to kindly lend his idea on the final four panels. I think it's much better with it. ~ BlurayOriginals prefer this to the updated version haha gg no re ~LegionDX 3: The Packers Get Packed On First Uploaded: November 17, 2013 (Drawn by Mr.Zaya) Don't worry Zay. Holly is just feeling a bit GREEN over the Packers. i'll go die now ~ BlurayOriginals these designs are so primitive jesus christ i love it ~LegionDX 4: Z A Y E S C O B A R 2 0 1 3 First Uploaded: November 17, 2013 (Drawn by Mr.Zaya; Vic Drawn by BlurayOriginals) Injokes galore! Injokes that such injokes that only 2/4 of the creators get it! ha fml ~ BlurayOriginals Nice design ! Primitivity !! Cool beans ! ~LegionDX 5: Where the Hood At? First Uploaded: November 17, 2013 (Drawn by Mr.Zaya) Introducing Jaire! He's Zay's good friend. Needless to say this is probably as friendly as it's going to get. ~ BlurayOriginals Ah yes, Crispy McChicken. what does that name mean and where did it come from, where did it go, where did it come from cotten-eye joe ~LegionDX 6: Zay's Kill Count #3 First Uploaded: November 17, 2013 (Drawn by Mr.Zaya) Another one bites the dust! This time it's Keshuna whose fatality was caused by none other than Zay. It's safe to say only the bravest of warriors would want to challenge Zay! ~ BlurayOriginals what the heck. what the Heck. zay escobar just killed someone ~LegionDX 7: Oh My God They Killed Vic Shiggy! First Uploaded: November 18, 2013 (Drawn by Mr.Zaya) urgh i gawt memed on RETCON RAYGUN (destroys comic) butthurt at it's finest ~ BlurayOriginals just to clairfy did anything ever happen with this? no? how did vic even die christ ~LegionDX 8: Zay Is Back! First Uploaded: November 18, 2013 (Drawn by BlurayOriginals) My first Zay Escobar comic! I've been working on it since episode 4. It got good reception from Zex and Zay, so I think it turned out pretty well. ~ BlurayOriginals haha bringing chill stuff into ze was always a good idea. haha ~LegionDX 9: Hi Hi Bye First Uploaded: November 18, 2013 (Drawn by Mr.Zaya) In this Shakespearean comic we learn a lesson on life. Hi's can quickly become byes if we aren't careful and that life is slowly ending. Make the most of it while you aren't 6 feet under. little known fact zay is giving you the middle finger. wtf is this i was expecting the fap joke comic come on zay ~ BlurayOriginals pls. zay. help me understand what does this mean ~LegionDX 10: Don't Pack the Packers First Uploaded: November 19, 2013 (Drawn by Mr.Zaya) Don't meme on Zay's favs or get murdered. No matter your alignment. unless the comic is actually canon but still jfc. thanks sports ~ BlurayOriginals wow i can't believe crispy mcchicken is hecking dead ~LegionDX 11: Polly First Uploaded: November 19, 2013 (Drawn by BlurayOriginals) I decided to give Holly multiple personality disorder because, why not? It gives the cast a little more diversity. True story, I fucked up Holly and Shabba's last lines and have to re-edit it. The text can be a huge bitch. Also, too lazy to re-edit the obvious mistake with Holly holding the axe. Worked on this beauty since episode 8 her name in that state is polly get used to it scrub there's more personalities where that came from ~ BlurayOriginals and how many of those personalities have we seen blu. how many. two? three? liar ~LegionDX 12: The Comic That Got Rushed First Uploaded: November 20, 2013 (Drawn by Mr.Zaya) why just why I understand I wanted the comic but I could've waited. Like JFC Zaya take your time. Ecruos is literally a flaming hedgehog circle. we could've waited zay we could've waited. ~ BlurayOriginals i'd like to point out that zay is fapping to the body rolls video ~LegionDX 13: Polly the Survivor First Uploaded: November 20, 2013 (Drawn by Mr.Zaya) gr8 vic wears a jacket not a long sleeve (cries) Oh and if you can't tell in the last panel Zay died and it's a Cyborg parody or something. ~ BlurayOriginals literally most of these early comics take place in the goddamn void. o hmy god ~LegionDX 14: How They Came Up With A Name Part 1 First Uploaded: November 21, 2013 (Drawn by BlurayOriginals) I seriously debated on the ending over this one. I really liked the gag and thought it was funny, but thought it was very out of character (way too aggressive) for something I wanted to consider canon, but in the end I decided to go with the harsher ending. It reminds me of Cyanide and Happiness a little bit. I started development on this episode after Episode 11. I have to say I think it came out quite nicely. ~ BlurayOriginals there was never a part 2 blu. never. i'm so disappointed. ~LegionDX 15: Destination Dejersey! First Uploaded: November 22, 2013 (Drawn by Mr.Zaya) For those who're a bit confused it's a South Park ref, as well as a ref to Jerston's original name: Dejersey. ~ BlurayOriginals this is the best/worst south park parody i have ever seen. god damn ~LegionDX 16: Cause This Is A Surrealer Night First Uploaded: December 8, 2013 (Drawn by Mr.Zaya) Uncle Grandpa level surreal. ~ BlurayOriginals this is weirder than the time ay zescobar attempted to take over the school ~LegionDX 17: Compassion For Kool-Aid First Uploaded: January 13, 2014 (Drawn by Mr.Zaya) The first ZE comic in a month and the first one of the new year! REJOICE! REJOICE! REJOICE! you can all cum now nO nOt AT OnCE ~ BlurayOriginals is this mr. kehler. what the hell. that's an abomination jesus christ ~LegionDX 18: The Frominator First Uploaded: January 13, 2014 (Drawn by Mr.Zaya) (insert generic he'll be back/black gag) ~ BlurayOriginals what the hell. what the hell. like 3/4 of these early comics dont make any sense ~LegionDX 19: Attack of Mr.Kehler Part 1 First Uploaded: January 19, 2014 (Drawn by Mr.Zaya) This is that Mr.Kehler comic Zay was talking about in December. Bask in it's glory. ~BlurayOriginals "we wont see the ending" i know mr. kehler. we never did ~LegionDX 20: Le Weird Faces '' '' First Uploaded: January 27, 2014 (Drawn by Mr.Zaya) It's...DISGUSTING. GUARDS. GUARDS. ~ BlurayOriginals please god. more of this. please ~LegionDX 21: Seahawks Slammin' First Uploaded: February 3, 2014 (Drawn by Mr.Zaya) Shabba has this exact picture stowed away somewhere top secret. The fate of the person who took the photo is unknown. ~ BlurayOriginals SHABBA CLAY BECAME PART OF HOMESTUCK ~LegionDX 22: Do You Know the Ref? First Uploaded: February 3, 2014 (Drawn by Mr.Zaya) 'Cause I don't. ~ BlurayOriginals neither do i tbh ~LegionDX 23: Bringing the Clay First Uploaded: February 7, 2014 (Drawn by Mr.Zaya) Clay Matthews huh? I wonder. (also return of impalement and jaire gets his first death, yay) ~ BlurayOriginals soon, we shall meet greg inglis. soon. ~LegionDX 24: Cumming to the Kool-Aid Clan First Uploaded: February 12, 2014 (Drawn by BlurayOriginals) 1.) Look on the bright side Mr.Kehler. He might have Kool-AIDS, 2.) Solly had to be convinced into it the blowjob at first. To her this is a bitter-SWEET ending. 3.) Holly's Mom: KOOL story bro. Pics or it didn't happen. 4.) Took about 3 hours to make ~ BlurayOriginals arthur showing off his badge to zay tho m8 why hasn't solly ever appeared again ~LegionDX 25: Ay Zescobar First Uploaded: February 13, 2014 (Drawn by LegionDX) Legions first comic looking sexy af. ~ BlurayOriginals shawba cley is such an abomination also never redraw ay. ever ~LegionDX 26: A Card From Shabba First Uploaded: February 13, 2014 (Drawn by BlurayOriginals) Was there ever any doubt Shabba was gonna woo 'de gel? Took about 5 hours to make ~ BlurayOriginals lips nice.............. ~LegionDX 27: Nate the New First Uploaded: February 13, 2014 (Drawn by LegionDX) God, Nate you smartass. BTWS vic's gomu gomu pistol neck and shabba's deformities are not approved banz0rz ~ BlurayOriginals that is actually vak sheggu and shawba cley you fayug ~LegionDX 28: Mauii Gets Mutilated (Remake) First Uploaded: February 14, 2014 (Drawn by Mr.Zaya) Ah, a remake of the fast comic already. Not sure which is better. Zay and Mauii's skin color feels really off. also that shit eating grin ~ BlurayOriginals haha i prefer the original also what the hell is that white abomination ~LegionDX 29: The Comic That Got Rushed (Remake) First Uploaded: February 15, 2014 (Drawn by Mr.Zaya) But I-I wanted to make the Fap comic remake. Oh, a-alright. (goes off in shame). ~ BlurayOriginals ah yes, two remakes in a row. i prefer the original (srsly) ~LegionDX 30: Happy Unbirthday First Uploaded: February 16, 2014 (Drawn by LegionDX) Haha. John and Jaire weren't invited. I bet Arthur planned it. That casual. ~ BlurayOriginals voice who are you people ~LegionDX 31: The Difference Between President's and Indepence First Uploaded: February 17, 2014 (Drawn by Mr.Zaya) Lumpy doesn't have the soul of 'Murica in him. Casual. ~ BlurayOriginals is lumpy even real ~LegionDX 32: Zay Escobanned First Uploaded: February 17, 2014 (Drawn by LegionDX) that last panel is a mix of pure WTF just happened and hilarity ~BlurayOriginals i don't know what was going through my head when i made this. i apologize sincerely ~LegionDX 33: A President on President's Day '' '' First Uploaded: February 17, 2014 (Drawn by BlurayOriginals) Happy President's Day! No school nuckers. Except for Sean. Chief DipDip likes his seat. Not as much as Arthur likes his badge tho. Took a few hours to make. ~BlurayOriginals ah yes, one appearance and then vanishes forever. nice m8 nice. ~LegionDX 34: The Crispy's Philosophy '' '' First Uploaded: February 21, 2014 (Drawn by Mr.Zaya) All the stupid things Crispy is bound to say. ~Mr.Zaya you have no idea how much crispy pissass mcchicken irritates me in this comic jesuso christo ~LegionDX 35: Arthur's Inner Thoughts First Uploaded: February 22, 2014 (Drawn by Apallo) We take a look at Arthur for once. Because why not? He does need some development. ~Apallo haha arthur is never joining the escogang nO WAIT PLEASE DONT LKYNCH ME ~LegionDX 36: Zay Meets Rose Boobenshire First Uploaded: February 22, 2014 (Drawn by Boombomb) Some mentally unstabled bimbo who thinks Zay fucked her. Nothing to see here. (Except her got damn waist, even barbie say damn jfc abe from oddworld could take her on with his fists. she'd probably snap in half from a touch. ~BlurayOriginals the last panel kills me every time jesus christ im laugigbng so hard ~LegionDX 37: Rose's Melancholy First Uploaded: February 22, 2014 (Drawn by Mr.Zaya) Runner-up from Boom's comic and apparently Rose is VERY endearing at this point but why? ~Mr.Zaya IS ZAY FAPPING AGAIN ~LegionDX 38: Super Hot Workout Montage First Uploaded: February 23, 2014 (Drawn by Mr.Zaya) Zay will shove a football up your BUTT. ~Mr.Zaya tiny ass footballs... ~LegionDX 39: Holly's Favorite (FOOTBALL) Position First Uploaded: February 23, 2014 (Drawn by Mr.Zaya) Polly doesn't like dating wussies. ~Mr.Zaya i can't believe better work out slut became a meme ~LegionDX 40: Bringing the Clay 2.0 First Uploaded: 'Februa'ry 23, 2014 (Drawn by BlurayOriginals) Was a bitch to upload since wikia was glitching up so I had to upload it the 24th. Still counting it as 23rd. My fastest made comic yet it took me 2-3 hours. btw #feartheclaymaker ~ BlurayOriginals 40th comic yo. ~ZexalSlash F E A R T H E C L A Y M A K E R ~LegionDX 41: BLACK HOLES LOL First Uploaded: February 25, 2014 (Drawn by Mr.Zaya) Jonathan will always get it the worst. And YET Crispy is still as haughty as ever... eugh. ~Mr.Zaya WHAT HAPPENED TO JONATHAN'S CLOTHES ~LegionDX 42: Zay OVA ' First Uploaded: February 26, 2014 (Drawn by Mr.Zaya) I HAVE GOLDEN TESTICLE HAIR ~Mr.Zaya zay please. please. stop this madness ~LegionDX 43: Polly Feeling Salty First Uploaded: February 26, 2014 (Drawn by BlurayOriginals) Polly's mad or naw? ~Mr.Zaya Sometimes ways to back out of confrontation are a BREEZE to find. Development Time: A few hours ~BlurayOriginals '' and then the continuity makes sense later on. yes......... ''~LegionDX 44: The Party First Uploaded: February 27, 2014 (Drawn by Mr.Zaya) Zay GETS no bitches. ~Mr.Zaya Why Holly is being called Polly AND wearing a swimsuit, we'll never know. ~BlurayOriginals PLEASE!!!!!! DO NOT!!!!!! FAP!!!!!!!! TO ZAY ESCOBAR!!!!!!!!!!!!! ~LegionDX 45: Rose's Ravaging Rant First Uploaded: February 28, 2014 (Drawn by BlurayOriginals) Sorry Overseer X, I made it. gg Development Time: 3 hours I didn't know that i'd eaten the gomu gomu no mi. (shabba) ~BlurayOriginals DID YOU REALLY ALLUDE TO THE ROCK PAPER SCISSORS COMIC PLEASE THIS IS CONTINUITY PORN ~LegionDX 46: Savior of Detroit First Uploaded: February 28, 2014 (Drawn by Mr.Zaya) stop bragging you narcissistic queef ~Mr.Zaya Isn't that RoboCop? ~BlurayOriginals BOW DOWN TO FUTURE ESCOBAR ~LegionDX 47: Grills First Uploaded: March 1, 2014 (Drawn by Mr.Zaya) A grill so gnarly that even Marshawn Lynch praised it. ~Mr.Zaya I was looking on point here. (shabba) ~ZexalSlash i didn't see any ebonics wtf ~BlurayOriginals that grill is edgier than the devil may cry reboot ~LegionDX 48: Primitivity First Uploaded: March 2, 2014 (Drawn by Mr.Zaya) Lax af ~Mr.Zaya *BREATHES HEAVILY* ~LegionDX 49: Greg Jennings First Uploaded: March 3, 2014 (Drawn by Mr.Zaya) CLIFFHANGER!!!!!!! OH GOD ~Mr.Zaya what if i wanted to make the comic. what if. ~LegionDX 50: MC DJTUFF First Uploaded: March, 6 2014 (Drawn by Mr.Zaya) Zay be out in Philly. ~Mr.Zaya was this really worth the 50th comic. was it really ~LegionDX 51: Crispy Philosophy in Action First Uploaded: March 7, 2014 (Drawn by Mr.Zaya) ZAY STEALIN' YA MEMES. Vic's jacket is disgustingly dark pls don't beat me ~BlurayOriginals why are the characters either disgusted with jaire or they like him. why do shabba's pants change colour ~LegionDX 52: The Crispy McChicken Show First Uploaded: March 11, 2014 (Drawn by Mr.Zaya) announced cancelled during the commercial of it's first episode ~BlurayOriginals The show actually got six seasons ~''ZexalSlash'' it also got nominated for an oscar and beat johnny depp ~LegionDX 53: Rejected For Rose First Uploaded: March 12, 2014 (Drawn by BlurayOriginals) Would've been sooner if Wikia didn't decide to screw out and not accept photo uploads. Eh, oh well. This is pretty accurate to what happen tho don't lie. (drawn in 2-3 hours) ~BlurayOriginals Shelbye finally upgraded from bloatware. ~''ZexalSlash'' i cant believe zay is the protag of a harem anime ~LegionDX 54: Rejected For Rage First Uploaded: March 12, 2014 (Drawn by BlurayOriginals) Another comic by me already? It's a miracle/sign of the second Holocaust. Hope you guys enjoy the follow up. (made in 1 hour and 45 minutes). ~BlurayOriginals WHY ARE THEY ALWAYS FAPPING ~LegionDX 55: I Think I Ate Too Much First Uploaded: March 13, 2014 (Drawn by Mr.Zaya) Toilet humor is the second coming of JESUS!!! ~Mr.Zaya icey sharted...... ew................................... ~LegionDX 56: Rose Boobenshire Returns IT TOOK ME 40 MINUTES TO MAKE THAT PANEL. 4̷͢͢0̶ ̀M̴̡̕INU͡҉TE̶S!͠҉͏!̡͠!̸ ~Boombomb rose boobenshire wil lnever be in super smash bros you god damn weeaboo ~LegionDX 57: He was just so ANGRY First Uploaded: March 15, 2014 (Drawn by Mr.Zaya) In reality this guy is just a softie. ~Mr.Zaya wtf who is this ~BlurayOriginals why doesn't ninja boy just gut them seriously ~LegionDX 58: Recuperation Prize First Uploaded: March 15, 2014 (Drawn by BlurayOriginals) Worked on and off on this for about 3 hours. The scarf has been sacrificed to the Mayan Gods. Maurice has fufilled his duty ~BlurayOriginals what the hell. how did maurice get to that volcano so fast. it looks close to erupting this is too dangerous ~LegionDX 59: Saint Patrick's Day 2014 First Uploaded: March 15, 2014 (Drawn by Mr.Zaya) I love how Zay is so suprised by Jaire's reaction in the last panel. He's all "wtf was that jeez man be cool" ~BlurayOriginals fun fact: nate xander is half-irish. happy saint patrick's day ~LegionDX 60: The Scarfing Hour: Don't Think About It First Uploaded: March 18, 2014 (Drawn by BlurayOriginals) Incase you're wondering, the scarf's name is "Shank Scarf". It's a boy. ~BlurayOriginals shank scarf is the best character 2014 ~LegionDX 61: This Isn't a Phase Mom First Uploaded: March 19, 2014 (Drawn by Mr.Zaya) BRONYCON '98 BABY! ~Mr.Zaya N-No mr kehler please! What about Kool-Aid Kon? ~LegionDX 62: Spring Equinox 2014 '' '' First Uploaded: March 20, 2014 (Drawn by BlurayOriginals) Enjoy the spring fellow Americans! (even though it's still cold) Incase you're wondering, that boy next to Cookie is her brother. "Phillip 'Phil/Boy' Rex Andrews" RETCONNED BY ZAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ~BlurayOriginals ah yes, the first time nate is in a comic not drawn by me. nice m8 nice also damn, great spring designs ~LegionDX 63: Sarah Soars to Jerston First Uploaded: March 20, 2014 (Drawn by Apallo) Oh little Sarah, you're so naive. YOU DON'T KNOW OF THE UNHOLY DAMNATION MIDDLE SCHOOL WILL BE DO YOU? Gonna guess that it's Mom, Dad, Sarah, Brother why are her glasses on the plane floor why are they all sitting in-- (shot for questioning apallo's mad art skills) ~BlurayOriginals i have one thing to say: who sits like this please save me ~LegionDX 64: N-Gage '' '' First Uploaded: March 21, 2014 (Drawn by LegionDX) OK folks, I got a mouth full to say about this one so hold on. After over a month of no comics, Legion returns! With a pretty good comic too. I absolutely love all the refs. After leading us on and saying he was working on a comic, he revealed yesterday it was but a lie. Follow 24 hours and he's hard at work on the newest comic. It really paid off too. The backgrounds look really good. Still doesn't excuse lying tho. Bum. Now onto the actual comic. rad af. I especially love how he made the thought bubble transition as well as Shank Scarf and Maurice's return. Vic and Shabba look really cool yoo. What's with the Tander thing though? NOW FOR NITPICKS. longsleeves, gay af no ty dong game failed. wind waker link in skyward sword error 404 How appropriate that the Nintendo comic is 64. To be honest I always thought Nate was asexual. But obviously he's dreaming of plundering Alice's booty (because that joke hasn't been made before, right?). Alice from Ace Attourney? Alice from Alice in Wonderland? An original Alice? No one knows. Especially not Shabba. Final Verdict: 8/10 ~ IGN (they were short 200 bucks) ~BlurayOriginals Okay, just gotta clear some things up here then. The Tander thing: The character Godot, intentionally mispronounces Phoenix Wright's name as Phoenix Trite. Hope that helps. Alice is an original character who's scheduled to appear soon, and uh there is no alice in ace attorney ever see you space cowboys ~LegionDX 65: Sarah and the Scruffys Move In First Uploaded: March 21, 2014 (Drawn by Apallo) Not Matt's fault if he doesn't have anything important to say. Back off GRANDPAW! ~BlurayOriginals 66: April Fooled First Uploaded: April 2, 2014 (Drawn by BlurayOriginals) This was released on April 1st!...April Fools! don't meme zex or we can 1v1 3:00 PM est pussy ~BlurayOriginals Free leaves the Waiting Zone 66 Escosodes in and to be quite honest I've never seen a more accurate representation of me ever ~Sonicstar3000 67: Jordan the Thief First Uploaded: April 6, 2014 (Drawn by Mr.Zaya) Soon after the acquisition of Vic Shiggy's bike, Jordy Nelson traveled the state of Wisconsin to and fro; he made sure that the bike was put to good use. HEY MY FIRST COMIC IN EONS ~Mr.Zaya grown ass men stealing kids bikes... as if an 11 year old's bike would be big enough for him fucking bastard black text could've gone over his head too how does vic know who jordy nelson is even then why would vic go like, 7 fucking states away to get a bike ~BlurayOriginals 68: Samurai Black Cherry First Uploaded: April 12, 2014 (Drawn by BlurayOriginals) this took so many hours but it was worth it hidden hollys. ~BlurayOriginals 69: Story Time First Uploaded: April 12, 2014 (Drawn by Legion) nate obviously hiding who alice is... Free looks really cool. Maurice about to bus, he doesn't remember shit. The text either needed to be bold or contrrast more. Also text overlapping characters is 0/10 not banging alice is his fuck buddy HOW DID SHANK SCARF GET SILENCED HAXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX that mask on nate's shirt is obvious hinting at him being meta nate he's gonna fight off and train vikirby so he can defeat king freefreefree go to panel 2 and look on nate's left 9/10 would bang .*am ~BlurayOriginals 70: The Storm First Uploaded: April 12, 2014 (Drawn by Legion) The storm known as Nightmauii. He must train Vikirby for this threat before it's too late! or you can just tell him to leave King Freefreefree alone eh ~BlurayOriginals 71: Kool-Aid Crack Head First Uploaded: May 5, 2014 (Drawn by Mr.Zaya) what ~BlurayOriginals '' '' Gallery Miscellanous Drawings CHARGERS VS ESCOGANG THE EPIC FORESHADOWING.png|Sneak Peek of the Boltman Saga. Coming soon. Escogang.png|Escogang as the NWA. Chocolate tumors.....png|Extra comic. Not even Zay knows who that red shirted boy is. Zay Escobar- In the Dark.png|Apallo's second attempt at a comic. He's been accepted on board the crew, but the comic isn't considered in the main series. Zay Escobar Pallo 1.png|Apallo's first attempt at a comic, foreshadowing the Boltman Saga. Zay Escobar In the Dark Part 2.png|Apallo's third attempt on a comic following up on his previous, in the dark comic. Booberlands.png|Booberlands Zay's Boss Ass Boob Car.png|Zay's first expand dong Zay Escobar - Fingers.png|Zay Escobar guest comic by ShenanigansShikra. Kool aid kid.png|Zay's version of Kool-Aid Kid. Mehki exploding.png|Mehki exploding. Shabba clay again.png|Another drawing of Shabba. Sp studio(1).jpg|Shabba in South Park's art style. Sp studio(2).jpg|Holly in South Park's art style. Sp studio(3).jpg|Yoyo in South Park's art style. Sp studio(4).jpg|Icey in South Park's art style. Sp Studio(5).jpg|Vic in South Park's art style. Holly.png|Another drawing of Holly by Zaya. Crispy mcchicken.png|Another drawing of Jaire by Mr.Zaya. Zay the lions qb.png|Zay in the future as the Quarterback for the Detroit Lions. Zay escobar the ow.png|A new design of Zay with a flat top by Mr.Zaya. Sp studio.jpg|Zay in South Park's artstyle. Zay as mike.png|Zay as Mike ?????????????????? ZEX TRIED.png|Best art in the entire series, hands down. About to fap.png|GuTtA gO fAp Edgy avi.png|Xander 3: Wastelander Ayescoshabvicthur.png|this wasn't a joke Arthur's Mood Colors.png|Arthur's Flaming Hair changes colors depending on his mood. Jonathan.png|jonathan the manchild. Shawba cley.png|A miiverse drawing made by some nucker The plight of banana boy.png|the plight of badly drawn banana boy Is love in the air VER1.png Is love in the air VER2.png Boynana part 2.png|boynana returns!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sorry boynana....png|boynana doesn't have the best relationship with his father Class President (ZE).png Zay Escobar 3k 1.png Goodbye kool aid man.png|way to throw your wife under the bus you cherry flavored asswipe Official Art Zaya Jaire.png|Jaire "Crispy Chicken" (Zay 1) Blu Paris Escobar.png|Paris Escobar (Blu 1) External Links *Wiki: http://zay-escobar.wikia.com/wiki/Zay_Escobar_Wiki Category:Comics Category:Zay Escobar Category:Not Sonic Category:Strong Language